


Family Bonds

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Reflections [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dalton Academy, Dom/sub Undertones, High School, Hybrids, M/M, Soulmates, Trans Character, Warlocks, Werewolves, mentions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: An unexpected encounter leads Kurt to learning more about his mother’s family(this is a side-story in the Reflections 'verse - which you should probably read first if you haven't already)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Reflections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237892
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow...another installment in this ‘verse. I honestly didn’t think I’d add on to it, but here we are! I'm going to re-open the series because I have a couple of ideas for other one-shots/side-stories in this 'verse. no ideas or promises of if/when they will get posted though.  
> this particular side-story takes place about a year after the end of Echoes (Of The Past). which means, Kurt is a Senior and Blaine is a Junior. I broke the fic up into easier to digest chapters to make it easier on readers since the whole things is around 10k words, but I plan on posting all the chapters today. so this fic is COMPLETE.  
> I probably could have given this a Teen&Up rating, but there are some sensitive topics discussed and I didn’t want to deviate the rating too far from the original stories in the series. that being said, I did NOT have a sensitivity reader for this fic, so I sincerely hope that I did not accidentally offend anyone.  
> I also apologize for the lack of smut. I hope you still enjoy it!

Jeff placed his lunch tray down on the table and looked at Blaine with a bright grin. “You will never guess what I just heard.”

Blaine made a slight motion toward a boy sitting by himself, talking on the phone. “Let me guess. You just heard that Tyson Godfrey got someone – that _isn’t_ his girlfriend, Maia – pregnant?”

“What? He did? Seriously?” Jeff replied, shocked, looking back-and-forth between Blaine and Tyson. When Blaine nodded in reply, Jeff continued, “While that is _definitely_ gossip-worthy news, that wasn’t what I was going to say. I was going to say that Ms. Maynard is out sick with the flu. She won’t be back to Dalton for at least a week. Awesome, right?”

“Wait; you’re _happy_ about this?” Kurt asked, joining their conversation.

Jeff hesitated before answering, “Well, I’m not happy she’s sick. That sucks. However, I _am_ happy that she’s not here today. Because that means we have a substitute. And a substitute means that we probably aren’t going to have that massive English test that’s scheduled for today.”

“But I spent _all_ last night studying for it!” Blaine told him. “I even told Kurt we couldn’t go to the movies last night so I could study. And by the time I had finished, Kurt was already asleep, so I couldn’t even deliver on my promise to have sex with him to make up for it. If there’s no test, then I just completely wasted my entire night!”

“Well, I forgot to study because I spent all night online playing _Call of Duty_ with Nick,” Jeff said. “So, I’m kind of hoping that the test is postponed until she gets back.”

Blaine sighed, defeated. “Do you at least know who the sub is? It’s not Mr. Freeman, is it?” he checked. “I always have trouble breathing around him because he wears way too much cologne in an attempt to cover up the overpowering stench of cigarette smoke that permeates his entire wardrobe. It’s disgusting. The scent is so strong that even the humans in his classes cover their noses around him. I don’t know why the school board keeps requesting him when they need a sub.”

“I know what you mean. But thankfully, it’s not Mr. Freeman. It’s some new guy. I wanna say his name is Mr. Collins?” Jeff said. “Greg has Ms. Maynard for Homeroom, and he told me this guy covered her class this morning and seems like a pretty chill dude. So, hopefully, that means he’ll have some sort of fun lesson plan or something for our class.”

“Guess we’ll find out when we get to English last period,” Blaine replied.

\---

Mr. Collins was seated at the desk in the front of the classroom when Blaine and Jeff walked in and took their seats, waiting for the class to begin. After the bell rang, Mr. Collins addressed the class. “Good afternoon, everyone. Ms. Maynard is out sick with the flu; I’m Mr. Collins, and I’ll be your substitute until she is healthy enough to return. I understand she had a test scheduled for today. And unfortunately for you, I happen to have copies of that test ready to go; so you _will_ be taking it today. I’m going to take attendance, then I’ll pass out the tests. There will be no talking allowed during the exam. If you have any questions, or you need to bring something to my attention, you can raise your hand or walk up to the desk and ask me personally; but I don’t want to hear you talking to your neighbors, or I will assume you are cheating. And don’t let these hearing aids fool you into thinking I won’t hear your whispers because I _will_ hear you. You get _one_ warning; the next time you get caught, your test will be taken from you, and you will fail your exam. Have I made myself clear?”

Everyone in the class mumbled some form of agreement or nodded their head in reply. Mr. Collins then took attendance before beginning to hand out the exams to everyone. As he approached Blaine’s desk, Blaine startled then looked up at Mr. Collins in shock.

“You okay?” Jeff whispered to him.

Blaine kept his eyes on Mr. Collins while nodding his head in reply. “I’m fine,” he said, sounding anxious.

Mr. Collins stood next to Blaine and Jeff’s table, looking back-and-forth between them with narrowed eyes. “No talking during the exam,” he reminded them, before handing each of them a copy of the test and moving on to the table behind them.

 _< < Blaine, are you okay? >>_ Kurt’s voice sounded inside Blaine’s head, worriedly. _< < I just felt a huge spike of anxiety coming from you. >>_

 _< < I’m fine. Just taking a test in English. I’ll talk to you after class, >>_ Blaine replied.

_< < Okay. >>_


	2. Chapter 2

When class ended, Jeff gave Blaine a concerned look. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been on edge all class long. And considering that you actually studied for this test, I don’t think it was the test that was making you nervous.”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Jeff. But, um, I need to talk to Mr. Collins about something, so why don’t you head out. I know you need to give Nick and Trent a ride home; you don’t want to keep them waiting.”

“Uh, yeah, alright,” he replied, cautiously. “I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yeah, later.” Blaine watched Jeff leave then spoke telepathically to Kurt, _< < I need to talk to my teacher for a minute. Wait for me by my locker please. >>_

_< < Is everything okay? >>_

_< < Yeah, just wait by my locker. I’ll be there in a few minutes, >>_ he answered. Blaine then glanced around the classroom to make sure everyone had left, took a deep breath, and approached the teacher’s desk.

“So, which one is it?” Mr. Collins asked, as Blaine approached him.

“Pardon?”

“Your reaction to my scent. Was it because you’ve never seen a werewolf with hearing aids before? Or was it the scent of my hormone therapy – because I’m trans?” he questioned.

“Neither, actually,” Blaine told him.

“So, it was just Alpha hormones rebelling against following the instructions of a Delta?”

Blaine shook his head. “No. It wasn’t that either.”

“Then I’m afraid I’m going to need you to elaborate. Because I’ve run out of ideas to explain your reaction to me,” Mr. Collins replied.

“You have my mate’s Scent of Kin,” Blaine answered.

Mr. Collins gave Blaine a confused look. “What? That’s…that’s impossible. You must be confused. It’s probably just the hormone therapy messing with your senses.”

“I don’t think it is.”

“It’s not possible for me to be related to your mate – at least not close enough to have the Scent of Kin. I know every single one of my sibling’s mates, and the mates of their children – the ones that are of mating age that is – and I have never met you before.”

“It’s actually more possible than you think,” Blaine told him. “ _Especially_ considering you are a trans werewolf with hearing aids.”

“How so?”

“We have an old photo of my mate’s mother with all her siblings. In the photo, one of her younger siblings is wearing a pink dress, pigtails, and hot pink behind-the-ear hearing aids.” At Mr. Collin’s look of surprise, Blaine continued, “Does the name ‘Elizabeth Jean Beauchamp’ mean anything to you?”

Mr. Collins gasped, looking at Blaine in shock. “Lizzie?” He took a deep breath, shaking off the shock. “Are you telling me Elizabeth – _my sister_ – is your mate’s mother?”

“Yes; that’s precisely what I’m telling you.”

“I don’t understand. Lizzie mated with a _human_. Humans and werewolves aren’t able to have any biological children together. Any werewolf child she has would have to be adopted and therefore would not have the Scent of Kin,” he explained. “This doesn’t make any sense.”

“She did mate with a human. But in vitro fertilization doesn’t affect bonds between mates. So she could – and _did_ – have a biological child of her own,” Blaine told him.

“She found a werewolf sperm donor so she could have biological children? Sounds like something she’d do.” Mr. Collins then looked up at Blaine hopefully. “Does she live in this area? I have been looking for Elizabeth for _years_ – ever since I was freed of that horrific order to disown her. But I never knew her mate’s name or anything that could help me to locate her. To think, she might have been living so close to me this whole time…”

Blaine looked at him sadly then shook his head. “I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but she passed away about ten years ago.”

Mr. Collins sucked in a breath and closed his eyes in a moment of mourning. He took a few calming breaths to get his emotions under control before opening his eyes and looking up at Blaine again. “What about your mate? Is it possible… Do you think… Could I meet her?”

“ _Him_ ,” Blaine corrected. “He’s a student here. I wasn’t sure how you’d react to him, so he’s waiting for me by my locker. I can ask him to meet me here.”

“Would you?”

Blaine nodded then spoke to Kurt telepathically, _< < Baby, can you come to my English classroom? I want you to meet the substitute we had today. >>_

_< < Blaine, what is this all about? What’s going on? >>_ Kurt replied.

_< < You’ll find out once you get here. >>_

_< < I’m already on my way. >>_

\---

“Okay, I’m here,” Kurt said, walking into the classroom. “Can you please explain what’s going on now?” He stopped in his tracks, looking at Mr. Collins with alarm. _< < Why does your teacher smell like my mom? >>_ Kurt asked Blaine, nervously.

Blaine led Kurt closer to the desk, keeping a hand placed on the small of Kurt’s back, before answering him aloud. “This is Mr. Collins – your uncle. Mr. Collins, I’d like you to meet your nephew, Kurt Hummel.”

“Kurt?” Mr. Collins whispered, letting out a shaky breath. “She named you after her soulmate?”

Kurt looked at Blaine in shock, shaking his head. “No. All of my mom’s brothers are older than her. And her maiden name isn’t _Collins_ ; you know that.”

_< < Inhale a little deeper. Can you smell the hormone therapy? He’s trans. Most likely, he didn’t come out until after your mom mated with your dad, so she never knew; which is why she never mentioned having a younger brother. But he’s _definitely _related to your mom. >>_

“My mate is an Alpha,” Mr. Collins supplied at the same time as Blaine’s reply. “I took her surname when we mated.”

Kurt looked at him more closely. Spotting the hearing aids, he gasped before whispering out in shock, “Denise?”

“I go by Dennis now. But yes, that is the name your mother knew me as,” Mr. Collins told him.

“Oh, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean –” Kurt began.

Dennis cut him off. “Don’t. I understand. God…I have so many questions.”

“Me too,” Kurt replied.

Looking at the clock, Dennis sighed. “It’s getting late. My mate is probably already waiting for me in the parking lot to give me a ride home. If…if the two of you don’t have anything else to do right now… Do you think… Could the four of us maybe go somewhere to talk? Or we could arrange another time to get together?”

Kurt gave Blaine a questioning look. _< < Can we invite them over to our house? >>_

_< < If you’re okay with him knowing where we live, then yes, that’s fine, >>_ Blaine answered.

“Blaine and I only live a few streets over. You could come over to our house and we could talk there?” Kurt suggested.

“That sounds great.” Dennis gathered his things and the three of them left the building together.

\---

Upon exiting the building, Dennis walked over to the driver’s side window of a car parked in front of the school. He quickly explained the situation to the woman inside, then Kurt pointed out his Navigator so they could follow him home.

Once in his car, Kurt asked Blaine, “How did you know that Mr. Collins was my uncle? I could tell he smelled like my mom, but you never met her. So, how did you know?”

“That scent you recognized as similar to your mom’s…it’s actually a particular scent that is shared by all members of your immediate family – well, the werewolf side of your family anyway. It’s called _‘Scent of Kin’_ ,” Blaine replied. “I recognized the scent because I’ve smelled it on you. And after noticing the scent of hormone therapy, and the hearing aids he was wearing, that just confirmed it for me. Because I remembered that picture of your mom with her siblings we found in your dad’s attic; and hearing disabilities are _extremely_ rare in werewolves.”

“But I spoke to Jeff after your class. He had no idea why you were acting strange or why you wanted to talk to Mr. Collins,” Kurt said. “Wouldn’t he have noticed the scent too?”

“No. Jeff would be able to smell that Mr. Collins is a trans werewolf, but Scent of Kin can only be detected by the family members that share it, and their mates. I could only smell it because of our bond,” Blaine told him. “The scent is supposed to strengthen the bond between family members. It’s harder to abandon someone when they smell like you. That’s part of why werewolf families are usually more closely knit than human families. You’ve noticed that me, my parents, and my brother all share a specific scent that other werewolves don’t, right? That’s the Scent of Kin.”

“You mean other werewolves can’t smell that? I can only smell it because of our bond?” When Blaine nodded his head in reply, Kurt continued, “Lotta good that Scent of Kin did my mom though. Her dad still disowned her. Though I am curious why Dennis seemed like he’s okay being around me, and getting to know me more, if he’s under an Alpha-command to reject my mom. Unless the command doesn’t extend to me?”

“He mentioned that he was freed of the command a few years ago.”

“How?”

“He didn’t say,” Blaine replied. “But I only know two ways to be freed of a long-term Alpha-command like that: 1.) the Alpha that issued the command released him; or 2.) the Alpha died before they could transfer pack leadership to another Alpha – thus disbanding the pack and nullifying all prior commands. And, judging by the contents of your mom’s journal, unless your grandfather had an inexplicable change of heart, I honestly don’t think he willingly released anyone.”


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived back at the house, Kurt and Blaine led Dennis and his mate to the side entrance, down into their basement apartment suite, then the four of them took a seat in the living room. “The two of you live alone?” Dennis asked, looking around the apartment.

“My parents live upstairs in the main house,” Blaine answered. “We were given the basement apartment for privacy.”

“Ah! That makes sense,” he said, nodding. “Oh! Where are my manners? This beautiful woman is my mate, Patty. Patty, I’d like you to meet my sister, Elizabeth’s, son, Kurt, and his mate, Blaine.”

“This all feels a little surreal,” Patty said.

“You’re telling me,” Kurt agreed. “I never thought I’d ever meet anyone from my mom’s family, let alone have them actually acknowledge me _as_ family.”

“Unfortunately, the rest of them will probably never acknowledge you, thanks to Jean-Luc’s Alpha-command,” Dennis replied, somewhat bitterly.

“Wait. I’m confused,” Blaine interjected. “How were you freed if the rest of your siblings are still under the Alpha-command? I thought an Alpha-command could only be broken if the Alpha released you or they passed away. Did your Alpha release you when you left the pack or something?”

Patty shook her head, smirking. “Jean-Luc would never! And, unfortunately, he’s still alive. _I_ released Den. There’s a little-known loophole regarding Alpha-commands that we were able to exploit.”

“Which is?” Blaine asked, probing for more info.

“If a werewolf joins a pack as a juvenile – and does _not_ go through a pack initiation as an adult – then leaves to join another pack, their new Alpha can undo any and all commands of the previous Alpha,” she told him. “Since Den was born into his pack, and never went through the initiation process, I was able to release him from _all_ of Jean-Luc’s commands.”

Kurt looked at Blaine in alarm. _< < Does that mean if any of our packmates join a new pack, they can be released from your command to keep my secret? >>_

_< < No. Everyone in our pack – with the exception of you – went through the initiation ceremony as an adult. None of them were juveniles when they joined my pack, >> _Blaine replied. _ << But since all of them were born into our old pack – the one my parents are still a part of – it means I can undo any of our old pack Alpha’s orders; except I’m pretty sure he never issued any long-term commands that they would need to be released from. >>_

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded his head. “So the Alpha-command that…Jean-Luc – which I’m guessing is your father’s first name – put on your old pack, that is still in place and extends to me as well?” he asked Dennis.

“I stopped calling him my papa the day that Patty and I mated – he doesn’t deserve that respect. But yes; that command is still in place and does extend to you, as well as Elizabeth’s mate – your father – and any siblings you may have,” Dennis answered.

“I’m an only child,” Kurt supplied. “Can I ask…is it just the command that he gave about disowning my mom that is the reason for your dislike of him? Or is there more?”

“I was 7 when I told my parents I was a boy,” Dennis began. “I don’t remember exactly what prompted it, but I remember telling them _‘stop calling me a girl; I’m a boy. I don’t want to be a girl.’_. Jean-Luc insisted it was just a phase and would pass eventually. However, after double-checking that they were the only people I had said this to, he Alpha-commanded me not to tell anyone else. I was forbidden from expressing my true self. And from then-on-out I was only ever allowed to wear dresses and skirts. There were additional Alpha-commands to supplement that order as well – ones that stated I was also no longer allowed to play sports or roughhouse with any of the boys in the pack, and I was required to attend mandatory lessons on how to be the perfect housewife, things like that. I also had to help my mother with all the cooking and cleaning. I was forced to act meek and subservient. And I was ordered to never mention that I changed my entire personality because of his Alpha-commands. I had to make up excuses for everything.

“For a really long time I had accepted that Jean-Luc knew what he was doing – that he really did have my best interests at heart. I even started believing some of the excuses I was telling other people; that is, until he made the command to disown Elizabeth. Nothing he said could convince me that abandoning her was right. I followed along because I had no choice; but in my heart, I longed to connect with my sister again. And I figured, if he could be _this_ wrong about Elizabeth, maybe he was wrong about me too.”

“That’s awful,” Blaine replied, heartbroken. “How could anyone do that to their family?” Turning to Kurt he added, “It’s hard to believe that _all_ of your grandparents can be so vile, yet you’re one of the most compassionate people I’ve ever met.”

“I know,” Kurt agreed, almost reluctantly. “Thankfully, both of my parents are nothing like their parents.”

“Your father’s parents aren’t good people?” Dennis asked.

“They’re homophobic,” he replied. “They aren’t _openly_ hostile, but they aren’t exactly good at pretending to be tolerant either. The way they treated Blaine when they first met him…” Kurt clenched his jaw then shook his head to clear it of the memories. Changing the subject slightly, he glanced back up at his uncle. “Your mom was okay with Jean-Luc doing all of that to you? Or was she _ordered_ to be okay with it; like she was ordered to disown my mom?”

Dennis sighed, thinking about how to answer. “I don’t think Deidra was _completely_ okay with everything he did, but she never spoke up on my behalf – or Elizabeth’s. Even though she’s a Delta, she acts very submissive all the time. She follows along with everything Jean-Luc says – _with or without_ an Alpha-command. She was raised to always trust in your Alpha – that you should never question their authority. She didn’t think it was her place to question his judgment, even if she disagreed with it.”

“I’m all for respecting the authority of an Alpha,” Blaine began, “but there are some lines that you do not cross. If I said or did something that went against Kurt’s morals – even if he wasn’t _directly_ affected by it – I would want him to speak up. I mean, if I can’t trust my _soulmate_ to point out my mistakes – to hold me accountable for my actions – then who can I trust?”

“And that’s what makes you a good Alpha,” Dennis said.

Kurt looked at Patty curiously. “I’m curious about something… If Dennis couldn’t mention the Alpha-commands he was given, how did you know to undo Jean-Luc’s commands? Or rather, how did you know that there were commands in place that he needed to be released from?”

“When I met him, I was a little taken aback by his gender presentation. I had always assumed my soulmate would be a man, and I was having a little bit of difficulty reconciling that with what I _thought_ I knew about the person in front of me. After we mated, I expressed some of these thoughts to him, and he began crying. I had assumed it was because he had misunderstood and thought that I wasn’t happy with who Fate had chosen as my soulmate – that I was somehow rebelling against our bond. He insisted that wasn’t the reason but couldn’t tell me what the real reason was. I could see him struggling to explain himself – to give me an honest reason that could explain what he was truly thinking and feeling – and I came to the conclusion that he’d been ordered not to talk about it. And when I couldn’t get him to give me a direct confirmation or denial on that, that only solidified my belief that that’s what was happening,” she explained. “So instead of trying to force information out of him that he couldn’t share, I asked him about his old pack. Once I realized he’d never gone through a pack initiation as an adult, I did a general release; since I didn’t know exactly what it was that I needed to undo to get him to talk to me about how he was feeling, I just freed him of _all_ prior commands. And because he is my soulmate, I thankfully didn’t have to wait for his old Alpha to release him from the pack or for him to be initiated into mine; I was able to do the release right away. As soon as he was released, he explained everything. We immediately set up appointments to get his name legally changed and to put things in motion regarding his transition.”

“How did you even know about this loophole?” Blaine wondered. “Maybe it’s just because of my age – or the fact that my former pack Alpha never shared any information with the juvenile Alphas, nor would he let any of them apprentice him when we reached adulthood – but I’ve never seen or heard of this loophole before. I had no idea it was even a possibility.”

Patty smiled and gave a light chuckle. “Oddly enough, I actually read about it, a year or so before I met Den, in an article that Elizabeth had written.”

Blaine looked over at Kurt. “Guess that means we should probably examine your mom’s paperwork more closely. There might be other useful pieces of information in there.”

“Paperwork?” Dennis and Patty asked, simultaneously.

“Last year, we found a large box in his dad’s attic containing hundreds of articles that Kurt’s mom had written, as well as her research notes and source materials,” Blaine answered. “Some of the articles that were in there hadn’t even been submitted for publication yet. My pack has skimmed through the majority of it – just giving it a quick read-through so we could catalogue and organize it. But we’ve only been able to give a few articles a really _thorough_ read-through.”

“I would love to be able to see some of that if it’s possible,” Dennis replied.

“Well, you’re covering Ms. Maynard’s class for a few more days at least, right? So, I’ll see what we can do about getting some copies made for you,” Blaine said. Turning to Kurt he added, “If that’s okay with you, that is? It’s your mom’s work. I don’t want to invalidate your opinions on the matter. It should be your decision, not mine.”

“Of course. I’ll put something together and have Blaine give it to you before Ms. Maynard returns,” Kurt agreed.

“Did you say you found the box last year?” Patty asked. “May I ask… How long have the two of you been mated? It’s just, you seem fairly young to have been mated for over a year and to already have your own pack – which I’m guessing from the way you worded your explanation, is more than just the two of you.”

“We’ve been mated for almost a year-and-a-half. I’m 18 now, but I was 16 when we met. And I’ve had my own pack since the day I left my old one – a few days after my sixteenth birthday,” Blaine told him. “Three of my friends that grew up in my old pack with me, had already reached adulthood when I came of age. They requested to transfer to my pack as soon as they found out I wouldn’t be staying to apprentice our Alpha. Three others in that same pack were turning 16 within the following two months, and each of them transferred once they came of age. The blond boy sitting next to me in class today, Jeff, he’s actually the youngest member of my pack. Our old Alpha didn’t mind letting some of the newly-turned adults leave because the pack was actually quite large as it was – it still is a fairly large pack even with the seven of us gone – and he knew that some of us would be meeting our soulmates somewhat soon; he wasn’t really prepared to take on even more wolves into his pack. And seeing as how I met Kurt only a few months later, I would have had to have left that pack anyway. Having an established pack of my own already definitely helped to integrate Kurt into his new life here.”

“So, including you, there’s eight wolves in your pack?” Dennis asked. “That is a large pack for someone so young.”

“There are seven of us, actually,” Blaine corrected. “One of the older boys that joined my pack, met his soulmate about 3 months later. He transferred to her pack.”

“Wow…” Patty said, awed. “I didn’t have my own pack until I was 18. And even then, it was just me and my younger sister for almost a whole year. I apprenticed my old Alpha for two years while searching and saving up for some land to host my own pack – that wasn’t in someone else’s territory. I can’t imagine being tossed head-first into that leadership role without any preparation.”

“I was lucky that I had the support of my parents, my friends, their parents, and my old pack. I was also lucky that my family had already owned a private campsite with several acres of land, in a secluded section of the woods, here in the city – which my parents gave me complete control of,” Blaine told her. “And since everyone in my pack – with the exception of Kurt – all grew up together in the only other pack in Westerville – a pack in which all of our parents and most of our siblings _still_ belong to – our old Alpha doesn’t feel threatened by having my pack so close to his. We’re basically considered to be extended family. And it helps that there’s a few miles of separation between my land and his – there are distinctive boundaries, so we’re not really overlapping each other, or competing over the same shelter or hunting grounds.”

“I’m a little curious… How did the two of you meet? And what did you mean by ‘having an established pack helped to integrate Kurt into his new life’?” Dennis asked.

“I grew up a couple hours north of here,” Kurt began. “I was having some problems with bullies at the public school I was going to, due to my sexuality; so my dad and I looked up private schools in the area. Dalton was the only school that had a strictly enforced anti-bullying policy. It seemed like the only solution, so I transferred. I was planning on making an almost four-hour roundtrip drive to-and-from school every day, but on my first day there, after classes ended, I met Blaine when I walked into the music room to audition for their show choir. I spoke to my dad on the phone later that day and explained everything to him then began officially moving in here a few days later.

“The reason Blaine said that thing about integrating me into my new life, is because of the way I grew up. I was never part of a pack – not really anyway; and I wasn’t really told a lot about werewolf society. My mom was the only other werewolf I knew. My dad… well, you know my mom mated with a human. He doesn’t understand werewolf customs, or really, much of anything about our society or way of life. And once my mom passed away… I had no one to teach me. I was only 8 at the time. I couldn’t exactly go out to search for other werewolves on my own. And I highly doubt any pack would be willing to work with my human father as far as helping me to integrate into a werewolf society. Plus, with me being so young at the time, it’s not like there were a lot of opportunities to learn about werewolf culture from my mom while she was still alive either. So my dad fell back on what he knew… He prioritized putting a focus on my human characteristics and blending into a human society. I don’t fault him for that at all. He did the absolute best he could with the circumstances he was given. But joining an established pack really helped me to get a feel of what I had been missing out on; I felt a lot more in-touch with my wolf – with my natural instincts – after mating with Blaine and becoming a part of his pack. I finally felt whole.”

“Why didn’t your mom have a pack? She was an Alpha, wasn’t she?” Patty asked, looking back-and-forth between Dennis and Kurt for confirmation.

Kurt nodded at her. “She was. But the area of Ohio where I grew up…there aren’t a lot of werewolves living there. There is currently only one werewolf family – that I’m aware of – living in the town that I’m originally from; a mated couple and their three kids, the oldest of which is a year younger than me. But they didn’t even live in _Ohio_ until a few months before I met Blaine. The pack they belong to…before they joined, there were only five other werewolves in it; and those five werewolves resided in three separate towns. The addition of my friend’s family made it four different towns. So there really was no one around for my mom to recruit into a pack. And I kind of got the feeling she preferred it that way.”

“Her and Kurt – her soulmate – they had all these plans for their future,” Dennis began, wistfully. “Once they mated, they were going to live in our family’s pool house until they were 18 and legally able to get a place of their own. Elizabeth was going to stay and apprentice Jean-Luc until she left for college. Then her and Kurt would start their own pack – have kids of their own. At 15 years old, they were already researching different colleges and the packs that were closest to them – trying to find a school they could attend that didn’t already have a lot of packs nearby; but they also wanted to be as close to Jean-Luc’s pack as possible because she didn’t want to lose touch with her family. Her family was everything to her.

“There were seven of us kids in our family, and she was the only one that wasn’t a Delta. All of our siblings that had found their mates, those mates are all Deltas too; so Jean-Luc had pulled rank and brought them all into his pack. I’m the only one that was able to escape,” he continued. “My point is: after losing her soulmate, and being exiled by Jean-Luc, I can see why she changed her mind about all of that – moving to a different state, not wanting to be around other werewolves, having a small family; it makes sense to me. I wish it wasn’t the way it was, but I understand it.”

“Oh, that’s right. Mom was living in western Pennsylvania when she met Dad. I almost forgot about that. She mostly talked about growing up in Quebec when she mentioned her childhood,” Kurt murmured. He paused for a moment before looking up at Dennis. “You know, I don’t think she ever mentioned why your family moved to the US.”

“Why else? Jean-Luc said so,” Dennis replied. He let out a deep sigh then continued, “Jean-Luc’s parents were both born in Canada, but _he_ was actually born in a small town in northern Vermont, near the Canadian border, where he lived for many years. Our mother grew up just over the border in Quebec. After they mated, they lived together in Vermont for a long time. About a month before Elizabeth was born, Deidra’s father got _extremely_ sick; so they decided to move to Canada for a little while – to be closer to her parents – to offer their support and look after them. Jean-Luc even coerced the few loyal pack members he’d recruited to move to Canada with him because he never planned on staying in Canada for as long as they did; he thought they’d only be there for a couple of months – a year at most – but grandpappy kept on fighting. Fourteen years later – just weeks after Deidra’s father passed away – Jean-Luc announced we were moving back to the US because he thought a change of scenery would be beneficial for everyone; well, that, and he’d been itching to return to the states for _years_.

“The accounting firm that he worked at had offices all over the North-East. He wanted to try to remove any temptation to go back to Quebec, so instead of returning to the Vermont branch he started at, he purposefully chose the office on the outskirts of Pittsburgh because it was the furthest from Canada. Of course, he claims it was the only branch that had an availability for a senior management staff member. Once again, he coerced his entire pack to gather all their belongings and to move to a new country. Everyone was staying in temporary rentals or hotels until Jean-Luc purchased a huge piece of property that he transformed into a quaint, gated community. Kurt’s mother – Elizabeth’s soulmate, Kurt – his mother worked in the City Planning department. And while Jean-Luc was there with Elizabeth, getting all his permits in order, Kurt walked in to bring his mother lunch. After realizing Kurt and Elizabeth were soulmates, Janice, Kurt’s mother, made sure that all the permits were not only approved but that the paperwork was expedited, so they could begin building right away. The whole community was built in just a few short months. Kurt and his parents joined Jean-Luc’s pack right away and even moved into the community once it was built. But because they weren’t mated, Kurt didn’t live with our family; however, his family’s house was right next door, so he was always around. Jean-Luc would always use Kurt and Elizabeth’s relationship as proof that it was Fate that wanted him to relocate the pack to a new country, and not his own selfishness.” Pausing for a moment, Dennis studied Kurt’s face. “I still can’t believe she named you after him. This might sound a little strange, but you sort of remind me of him. Not in the way you look – _that_ is eerily similar to your mother – but in the way you hold yourself, your attitude.”

“Did you know him well? What…what was he like?” Kurt asked, tentatively.

Dennis nodded. “I knew him very well. He was like a big brother to me. Compassionate, strong-willed, generous. He literally saved my life…and lost his own in the process.” Noticing Kurt and Blaine’s quiet gasps, Dennis continued, “I take it she never mentioned to you how he died…or how my hearing became impaired?”

“No. The only thing she ever told me about him was that she was 14 when she met him and that he died before they mated,” Kurt said. “I didn’t even know his name was Kurt until last year, when I found an old photo album in the attic along with all my mom’s work research.

“And she had mentioned that her younger si–” he paused mid-word to adjust his train of thought, “ _sibling_ had lost a portion of their hearing, which is why she knew – and was teaching me – ASL. But she never elaborated on that, and I never asked.”

“Kurt was helping Elizabeth to babysit me and some of my other siblings,” he began. “There was a small pizza place not that far from where we lived. I went with him on his moped to go pick up lunch for everyone. While we were at the restaurant waiting for our food, this guy came in, yelling and screaming at a woman working there. I think he was her ex or something. I remember him saying something like _‘if you don’t…_ do something _…I’m going to blow this whole place up’_. The woman told him to get lost and said that she was calling the police. Before she could pick up the phone, he pulled out some remote or something, and there was a massive explosion. Kurt used his body to shield me from the falling debris – from the building collapsing on top of us. I only survived because he protected me. However, the explosion ruptured my eardrums. If I wasn’t a werewolf, I’d be completely deaf; but because I am, the damage wasn’t _as_ severe. I still lost a good portion of my hearing though. _With_ my hearing aids, my hearing is slightly better than that of an average human with quote-unquote ‘normal’ hearing – at least, that’s what I was told when my hearing tests were compared to human hearing tests. Without my hearing aids however…” Dennis shrugged as he trailed off.

“I had a hefty amount of survivor’s guilt after that,” he continued. “I could barely look Elizabeth in the eye for months. But it didn’t matter how _devastated_ she was over the loss of her soulmate, she made sure to take an active role in my recovery. She helped to comfort me, and she never blamed me – even if I sometimes blamed myself.”

“I had no idea…” Kurt replied, stunned.

“That’s not surprising. Talking about him – about what happened that day – was very difficult for her. I think she tried to put the entire situation out of her mind. In fact, sometimes it felt like she viewed Kurt’s death, and my hearing loss, as two separate events that had nothing to do with each other,” Dennis told him. “She was always doing something to keep her mind busy, so she didn’t have to think about it. When she wasn’t helping me with my recovery, she was learning and teaching me ASL, focusing on her school studies, taking extra classes, apprenticing Jean-Luc, doing extra research for ‘fun’…

“It wasn’t until she met your dad that I saw her start to return to her old self. Of course, I didn’t know he was the reason at the time. I just knew that my sister was finally happy again. The change was gradual at first, but it was definitely noticeable.

“It took a little over a year before anyone found out about what had caused the change in her mood. About a week or so before Jean-Luc disowned her, the two of us were in her room, watching a movie together, and…out of the blue…she tells me that she got engaged. She said she fell in love with a human and planned to mate with him. I hadn’t seen a smile on her face that big, and that sincere, since Kurt was alive.

“Unfortunately,” he continued, tone turning bitter, “Jean-Luc overheard our conversation, and the two of them began arguing. Seeing Elizabeth rebel against him…it did something to me. I don’t know how to explain it… It’s like I was both very proud and extremely envious of her at the same time; but it was also a very enlightening experience as well. I had never seen _anyone_ stand-up to Jean-Luc like that before. And I couldn’t understand why he was so _angry_ that Elizabeth seemed so _happy_.”

Kurt hesitated before asking, “My mom had a theory that if my dad was from a wealthy family that her dad might have approved of him. Do you think that’s true?”

“ _Approval_? No, definitely not,” Dennis replied, shaking his head. “Jean-Luc would _never_ approve of him because he’s human. He holds a lot of traditionalist views; and interspecies relationships aren’t included among them. However, I do think that if your father came from money, there’s a _small_ chance that Jean-Luc would not have disowned her. Most likely, he would have a reluctant and begrudging acceptance of him as her mate; but he would absolutely make his disapproval known _every_ chance he got – just like he does with me.

“Jean-Luc does not approve of my transition, but he accepts it – _only_ because he believes that I did so at the behest of my Alpha soulmate. He takes every opportunity he can to misgender me or to let us know he doesn’t agree with ‘ _Patty’s_ ’ decision. He won’t even refer to me as ‘Dennis’. He only ever calls me ‘Den’ since that’s a nickname I’ve had – _and loved_ – since I was little. It’s his way of showing acceptance of my name-change while still showing disapproval of my transition. Because in his head, ‘Den’ is a reference to my deadname, not my actual name.” 

_< < With Jean-Luc being a traditionalist, there is no way he would have accepted your dad, even if he was a billionaire, >>_ Blaine supplied. _< < Your dad is a warlock. And even though he doesn’t have access to his full power, a werewolf that holds traditionalist values would not tolerate your dad being within 10 feet of your mom, let alone being her mate. Until you enchanted your dad’s wedding ring, the scent of magic on him was _overpowering _. Any werewolf who got near him would notice the scent, even if they didn’t know what it was, so it’s not like your mom could hide that information for too long. But considering that your mom recognized the scent, and she never introduced her dad to yours, or even mentioned your dad to him until they were engaged, it seems obvious to me that she knew that Burt would never be accepted by her father. >>_

Kurt nodded slightly at Blaine’s comment before replying, _< < Yeah, I guess you’re right. >> _He looked back at Dennis and said, “I just don’t understand how someone can be that cruel to their own family – to someone that they claim to love.”

Dennis looked at him sadly while shrugging. “I don’t have an answer for that.”

“Do…” Kurt hesitated, “do you see the rest of your family often? Your parents and siblings? Do they visit you a lot?”

“My siblings and their children come out to Ohio to visit a few times a year; but Jean-Luc and Deidra refuse to visit me. That way, whenever I do see them, Jean-Luc is on his own turf and doesn’t have to defer to another Alpha. He can act however he wants without anyone trying to condemn or censor him because he’s the highest ranked werewolf around. And the only reason I visit them, is to see the rest of my family; because there is unfortunately no way to visit my siblings’ homes without seeing our parents since they all live in the same community.” Dennis narrowed his eyes at Kurt, tilting his head in curiosity. “Why do you ask?”

“I guess I was just curious if there was a chance that I’d accidentally run into them somewhere while they were here visiting you,” Kurt told him. “I never thought I’d meet anyone from my mom’s family before. And I always thought that if I did meet someone, I wouldn’t even know we were related. But now, knowing that I’d be able to identify them by scent… I’m not sure how I’d react; especially if it was Jean-Luc that I met. I think I’d need Blaine to order me not to attack him or something.”

“I’m not sure I’d want to give that order,” Blaine replied, shrugging. “I’d probably help you attack him.”

“Trust me, I’ve been there,” Patty sympathized with Blaine. “I know what it’s like to want to tear Jean-Luc apart. But he is a _strong_ Alpha; and he would not hesitate to retaliate just because you are mated to a blood relative. And if Kurt was in on the attack, Jean-Luc would go after _him_ first to impede your ability to concentrate and distract you from the fight. He has no qualms about hurting _anyone_ that dares to challenge him, regardless of their relation or status. You’d be too worried about Kurt getting hurt to do any real damage to him.”

“Thankfully, that should never happen since he refuses to come visit us,” Dennis added, changing the subject slightly. “Not only that, but Patty and I don’t exactly live around the corner. We live almost an hour East of Westerville. So, randomly bumping into any relatives that may come to visit us is not very likely.”

“You know…I’m wondering about something,” Blaine began, hesitantly. “Your nieces and nephews – Kurt’s cousins – they weren’t born yet when the Alpha-command to disown Elizabeth was made, right? So, they wouldn’t be affected by it. Kurt could technically meet them and have them acknowledge him, couldn’t he? Unless another ‘refresher’ command was issued after they were born, or there was more to that original command that would somehow prevent that?”

Dennis looked contemplative, unsure how to answer. “A few of my older nieces and nephews were already born, and while a couple of them were too young to _understand_ the command, they’d still be compelled to follow it. But, you’re right, most of them weren’t born yet when the command was issued. Jean-Luc never followed-up with another command for the new additions to the pack – that I know of anyway; and I can’t think of anything in the original command that would prevent ‘future’ pack or family members from acknowledging Kurt. Of course, none of them have any idea that Elizabeth even existed, thanks to Jean-Luc; but, _theoretically_ , I suppose, as long as Jean-Luc never finds out about Kurt, it should be possible for Kurt to have a relationship with some of his cousins.”

“Out of curiosity…how many cousins do I have?” Kurt wondered.

Doing some quick addition in his head, Dennis looked back at Kurt and answered, “22. Soon to be 23. My sister, Maryse, is 6 months pregnant. Only 4 of them had been born prior to Jean-Luc’s command.”

“Whoa! 23? Really?”

“You have to remember, your mother was one of 7 kids. And I’m the only one without any children of my own. Most of our siblings have large families too – because that’s how we grew up. It was sort of expected of us.”

“And they are _all_ part of Jean-Luc’s pack?” Blaine asked. “Or have some of them left to join another pack?”

“Unfortunately, as of right now, yes, they are all part of his pack. Although, I believe that a few of the ones that are not yet mated will leave to join their mate’s pack once they meet.”

“And none of them have any idea my mom ever existed?” Kurt asked, sadly. “Not even the ones that were born before she was disowned?”

Dennis shook his head. “My siblings – as well as the rest of Jean-Luc’s pack – aren’t able to talk about her _at all_. And I never mention Elizabeth around any of them because the conversation gets instantaneously shut down as soon as it begins. It would be easier to have a conversation with a brick wall than to discuss something that’s been forbidden by Alpha-command. It never even crossed my mind to try to talk about Elizabeth with your cousins separately. And the four kids that were alive when the command was issued were too young to remember her. I think…a part of me may have been worried about how Jean-Luc would react if I did talk about her. I didn’t want to be the reason that even more, stricter Alpha-commands were placed upon them. And it doesn’t help that Jean-Luc destroyed all the photos that anyone in the pack had of Elizabeth either; or that he had also edited her out of all the group and family photos and videos that she was in too. The only record of her we have is our memories. But since no one in the pack is allowed to share those memories…” he trailed off, shaking his head, leaving the rest of his sentence unfinished.

Kurt silently got up off the couch and walked into his bedroom.

“Kurt?” Blaine called after him, concerned.

A moment later Kurt walked back into the living room carrying the photo album he’d found in his dad’s attic, as well as another photo album from when Kurt was growing up. “I have some pictures of her, if you’d like to see them?”

Dennis let out a shaky breath as he nodded. “I would love that.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt and Dennis pored over the two photo albums with their mates, trading stories about Elizabeth for the next hour, until Blaine’s phone pinged with several text messages.

Glancing up at Blaine, Kurt motioned to Blaine’s phone as he asked, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Blaine replied, smiling, while replying to the texts. “The first text was my mom letting us know that my parents are going to go out for dinner, and they left us money for takeout; and the other texts are from Wes. Jeff called him and wanted to know if I’d spoken to him. I guess my behavior in English class had Jeff a little worried. But I just group-texted the pack to let them know there was absolutely nothing to be worried about and I’d explain everything later.”

“Dinner? Already?” Patty murmured, looking at her phone for the time. “Oh dear! I didn’t realize it was so late! We should probably head home ourselves.”

Noticing the time, Dennis agreed. “Yeah, I still have lessons to prepare and assignments to grade. But I have really enjoyed meeting you both and getting to know you.”

“Same,” Kurt agreed. “I’ll work on compiling some of these photos as well as my mom’s research articles to give to you before you leave Dalton.”

“If you’d like, I would really like for us to stay in touch – even after Ms. Maynard’s return. There is still so much more to learn and talk about. We’ve barely skimmed the surface. I was forced to lose contact with Elizabeth against my will; and now she’s gone. I can never get any of that time back. I don’t want to lose any more family if I can help it.”

Kurt smiled and nodded at him before exchanging phone numbers and other contact information. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

Dennis nodded in agreement. “Yes, you will.” Turning to Blaine, he smirked and added, “And I’ll see you in English class. Don’t forget to do the homework assignment I gave out. I won’t give you special treatment just because you are my nephew’s mate.”

“Understood,” Blaine replied.

Kurt scoffed then said, “Please; like Blaine would ever forget to do his homework. He’s too much of a goody two-shoes for that…and he’s also a giant nerd.”

“Hey!”

“What? It’s true.”

“I prefer to think of it as being conscientious about my reputation and my education; thank you very much,” Blaine countered.

Kurt patted his arm placatingly. “Whatever you say, sweetie.”

Dennis chuckled at their banter. “Alright. Well, we need to get going. It was really nice talking to you both. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Kurt replied, walking them to the door. “Have a safe trip home.”

\---

Once Dennis and Patty had left, Blaine opened his arms inviting Kurt to hug him. Kurt fell into his arms and let out a deep sigh. Blaine hugged him tightly, stroking the back of Kurt’s head as he did so. “So, what do you say we order some food, then invite the pack over to let them know the news?”

“Yes, please. I think I need the group support right now,” Kurt replied. “Do you think…this is probably going to sound strange…but would it be okay if after we eat dinner, if I could shift into my wolf and curl up with you on the couch with my head in your lap while you pet me? The way you are stroking my hair right now feels _really_ good, and I just feel like my wolf would be able to process these emotions better than my human-self can, so I was hoping to combine the two of them, if that’s okay?”

“That’s more than okay.”

\---

Blaine and Kurt’s dinner arrived at the same time as the rest of the pack. As soon as the delivery driver had left, Kurt shifted into his wolf to curl up with Blaine as they ate.

“Um…are you sure everything is okay?” David asked, eyeing Kurt’s wolf cautiously.

“Yeah, Kurt’s just feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment. And he deals with his submissive hormones better when he’s in wolf form,” Blaine answered, in between bites of his food. “So, I know Jeff has told you all about my strange behavior during English class earlier.”

Before Blaine could continue, Jeff jumped in to explain himself. “One second you’re completely fine, the next, it’s like you are on high-alert – like you sensed danger or something. I know Mr. Collins is a werewolf, but he’s a Delta. He didn’t really seem like he would pose a threat to you.” He hesitated just a moment before adding, “And I severely doubt it was a transphobic reaction either, unless…”

“No, it wasn’t a transphobic reaction,” Blaine confirmed. “But there _was_ something about his scent that made me wary of him. I wasn’t sure if I could trust him or not. After talking with him privately, I determined he wasn’t a threat, and was able to relax.”

“I didn’t notice anything odd about his scent.”

“You wouldn’t. Because the scent that I was picking up on was the Scent of Kin. Mr. Collins is Kurt’s uncle,” Blaine told them.

The whole pack gasped at that admission, but none of them followed up with any additional comments or questions.

“Considering the Alpha-command that Kurt’s grandfather had given the pack about disowning Kurt’s mom, I wasn’t sure how Dennis – Mr. Collins – would react to Kurt,” Blaine continued. “And I needed to know that information _before_ the two of them accidentally bumped into each other in the hallway. I couldn’t take any chances that the Alpha-command that was issued might cause Dennis to attack Kurt or something similar. Kurt’s physical and emotional safety was my priority. Luckily, I had nothing to worry about. Dennis was actually freed of that command when he met his mate and left his father’s pack. But even if he wasn’t, the command would only serve to make it so he wouldn’t acknowledge Kurt’s existence. And Dennis had mentioned that he’d actually been searching for Elizabeth, hoping to reconnect with her. Finding out he had a nephew he didn’t know about, was actually a very pleasant surprise.

“Once I’d spoken to him a little more – and knew it would be safe for him and Kurt to meet – I had Kurt come to the classroom so I could introduce them; then we invited him and his mate Patty over to the house to talk. They only left here a few moments before I texted you all to come over.” Blaine smiled down at Kurt while petting the top of Kurt’s head and added, “Kurt and his uncle had a really nice talk, and we learned _so_ much about Kurt’s mom’s family. The two of them exchanged contact information so they can keep in touch even after Dennis leaves Dalton too.”

“Whoa,” Nick breathed out, in shock. “I know you said that you could smell the Scent of Kin on him, but how did you convince _him_ of that… _without_ introducing him to Kurt first? I mean, doesn’t Scent of Kin only allow for you to tell he’s related to your mate, and not alert him that you’re mated to his relative? Your mixed scents would be how he knows you and Kurt are mated; but without knowing who Kurt is or what his scent is…how did he know you weren’t just making it up or something?”

“Yeah, and why did it take so long for you to react to his scent?” Jeff added. “You were fine being in class with him until he started handing out the exams.”

“Mates of a blood relative need to be closer to the person to pick up The Scent than a person who shares The Scent would. I was sitting too far back from where he’d been standing at the front of the classroom to pick up on it earlier. I couldn’t identify it until he began to approach our table with the exams,” Blaine explained. Picking up one of the photo albums still on the coffee table, Blaine flipped through the pages until he found the photo he was looking for. He placed the open album back on the table before continuing, “In addition to mentioning Elizabeth’s full unmarried name, I also mentioned this photo. There was just too much evidence for him to dismiss as a coincidence.”

“Oh, yeah,” Trent muttered. “I just realized that Elizabeth’s maiden name is different than his surname; so using her full name _would_ provoke a response even without the additional evidence.”

“Exactly.”

“And you’re sure Kurt is handling this whole situation alright?” Wes asked, carefully.

Blaine smiled down at Kurt, briefly nuzzling his face into Kurt’s fur before placing a kiss on his snout. “Yeah, he’s fine. Like I said before, it’s sometimes easier for him to process certain emotions when he’s in his wolf form. And this is the first time he’s experienced the full brunt of a familial bond with a werewolf blood relative. He never had that with his mom because he didn’t have access to that part of his wolf yet.

“But I was present the entire time he was talking to, and getting to know, his uncle. While it wasn’t exactly an _easy_ conversation, it wasn’t an unpleasant one. Kurt’s extremely grateful for the opportunity and very happy that he gets to continue developing a relationship with one of his mom’s siblings.

“But Kurt also feels like he needs the emotional support of the pack tonight. He was hoping that, even though it’s a school night, you guys would want to head out to the cabin tonight to spend the night – that way there’s enough room and freedom for everyone to shift so he can sleep in the middle of a doggy-pile.”

“Free Kurt-cuddles?! Count me in!” Jeff replied.

The rest of the pack agreed as well before making arrangements to collect whatever they needed from their homes then meet up at the cabin within the hour.

_< < Since I’m going to have to shift into human form for the drive over to the cabin, can we take your car? That way you can drive, and I can blow you? My mind feels calmer when I have your dick in my mouth, >>_ Kurt asked Blaine.

_< < Of course, sweetie; whatever you need. Just remember my rule about giving me blowjobs while I’m driving. >>_

Kurt rolled his eyes then answered, _ << No making you cum while the car is in motion. Yeah, I remember. We don’t need a repeat of what happened last time, when you drove into a ditch on the side of the road and almost hit a tree because your orgasm caused your vision to temporarily white-out. >>_

_< < Great! Then I’ll go change and gather our books and uniforms together while you shift and put on some clothes. >>_


End file.
